zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Elzonire
|ZNG Discussions posts = |Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = 2015 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |3DS friend code = 2723-8624-6697 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-1214-7339-0713 |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = }} Elzonire (エルゾナイヤ, Eruzonaiya) is a member of the ZNG. His official titles include but are not limited to "sama" and "dono." Most of the ZNG have no clue what those mean, but they refer to him as "Elzo-''sama''" and "Elzo-''dono''" regardless. Elzonire's eyes were not originally the owl orbs he currently wears; they originally resembled human eyes more closely, but an inexplicable glitch in Miiverse changed them into what you see now. Elzonire, being entirely unable to fix this, to match the glitch. Elzonire has been studying the Japanese language since June 27th, 2015 and often posts in said language. When he does so, he gleans amusement from observing fellow ZNG members try to decipher the writing with Google Translate, fully aware that Internet translators typically do not work. Elzonire also wrote a short story called ノエロレンの妖しく不思議な物語り (Noeroren no Ayashiku Fushigina Monogatari, lit. The Entrancingly Mysterious Tale of Noeloren); no ZNG member other than him can understand its full plot. He continues to create new ideas for it long after completion. Rumors have arisen that he is working on a Japanese translation to put on the ZNG Wiki, but nothing has been confirmed. Futher investigation is necessary. He was quite fond of sharing numerous ZNG Game Facts while on Miiverse. Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game How He Discovered the Zelda Series During June of 2012, Elzonire was at a Boy Scout summer camp. He and another scout were talking, when the subject turned to video games. The other scout mentioned that he had been playing The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Elzonire had heard of the series before from various family members, but asked about it not knowing exactly what it was. After an explanation, the other scout added that he had access to many reviews for the other Zelda games, so Elzonire was free to choose which he wanted. Elzonire was still on the fence of trying a new series, so at that same summer camp, he had asked his Pottery Merit Badge counselor about the series. The counselor had glowing remarks about the games, especially Ocarina of Time. When Elzonire had arrived home, he almost immediately told his mother that he was seriously considering getting into the series, to the joy of his older sister. First Playthrough of Spirit Tracks Elzonire first played Spirit Tracks in July of 2012. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series * New Super Mario Bros. was Elzonire's very first video game, one that he vividly recalls asking his father to order it online and being joyfully shocked when he did so before young Elzonire's eyes. It gave him many long months of joy and difficulty, beating every level, finding every Star Coin, and even playing that beginning file to the maximum amount of 99,999,999 points in hopes of seeing if there was another world. In spite of having played it to that level of completion, to this day, Elzonire has not grown tired of the game, but instead opts to 100% it every year on February 2nd, Groundhog Day, the day he finally received it in the mail. * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * While Elzonire's first Pokémon game was his older sister's copy of Pokémon Pearl Version, Pokémon Platinum Version was the game that improved upon the story and gameplay mechanics of his first and favorite Sinnoh Region, and as such could count as his first Pokémon game. Elzonire sold his copy of Platinum to get funds for a birthday present for a friend, but he has purchased the Japanese version of it, and is considering obtaining the remake if one is ever announced. * Pokémon White Version was Elzonire's second Pokémon game, with a deeper story, interesting new Pokémon, a threatening and intimidating Team Plasma, and two of Elzonire's favorite Dragon Type Pokémon made for a game that he spent 5 years (including time spent in Platinum) working to complete the National Pokédex of (at the time) 649 Pokémon, in which he was at last successful. * Pokémon Black Version 2 Miiverse Posts A list of Elzonire's archived Miiverse posts Category:ZNG Members